shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jugo
Introduction Jugo is a dangerous, and often-times mentally unstable man who's aligned himself with The Asylum Pirates, and as such, works as one of their fighters. While at first he was meant to be the ideal super-soldier for the Marines, so as to take on the stronger pirates in the New World and the Revolutionary Army, something went wrong and Jugo broke free of those who were testing experiments on him. A menace to society, Jugo possesses a volatile enzyme within his makeup that causes him to shift between a normally irritable and foul-mannered depressive state, to a violent, wild, and destructive manic state at seemingly the randomest of moments. While his personality and behavior seem to fluxtuate between states, Jugo's strength and fighting capabilities are what truly shines the most when he transforms into his manic state. Being the pinnacle achievement of the research team that experimented on Jugo, Jugo's might made him infamous enough to be recruited amongst The Asylum Pirates, and to become one of their most notorious fighters. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Jugo - Altered Form.jpg|Jugo, when in his manic state Personality Jugo's personality as it is now, is defined by two noticeable halves of his overall makeup. A depressive state where he seems to remain mostly irritable and agitated towards nearly everyone around him, and a manic, almost frenzy-induced state, in which Jugo increases in strength and resilience, and acts out in a wild and destructive manner. What remains of Jugo's personality before it was split in two is mostly unknown, as after many changes from depression to mania and back again, his behavior has become warped and completely altered from what it once was. As a result, Jugo's sense of reality is unstable, and he has taken to many flights of fancy; ranging from the odd and bizarre, to the grossly inaccurate. The cause for these wild mood swings and delusions appears to be a genetically modified enzyme that has been infused into Jugo's blood stream, which was intended to increase his adrenaline and make him a superhuman soldier for a specialized branch of the Marines. While it has indeed given Jugo an amazing amount of strength, speed, and endurance, it unfortunately had an overseen side-effect, which created something akin to that of bipolar disorder. The consecutive testing and monitoring that followed the experiment only helped in creating Jugo's dangerous personality traits, as it is implied it drove him mad enough to escape the control of the researchers. While in what many would refer to his "depressed state," Jugo is more at ease and is more prone to being controlled and subdued. More constantly annoyed and antisocial than sad or depressed, Jugo is at his calmest in this state. With his physical characteristics less pronounced than in his manic state, Jugo tends to use his head more, and isn't above thinking his way through problems and situations. Jugo also seems to never change from his irritable mood when he is like this, and tends to sport a scowl on his face during most situations. No matter whether he's actually happy or angry, Jugo always appears to be rude, impolite, and mostly straightforward with his aggression towards those around him. Even after achieving a great goal, whether for himself or for his crew, Jugo never smiles often afterward, and tends to act strictly serious with everything he does or says. Only on rare occassions does Jugo's mood seem to lighten up, as he can sometimes let out even a faint smirk when feeling pleased with something. Jugo has admitted to those who bring it up with him, that he indeed finds almost anything to get on his nerves, though he also tends to respond with the fact that he's merely coping with whatever has upset him at the moment. In fact, Jugo rarely truly acts on his emotions in this state unless his anger peaks, or if he or his crewmates find it necessary for Jugo to unleash his inner rage. When that happens, Jugo almost always immediately follows up his unbridled anger with his change from his depressive state to his manic state, which may imply why Jugo rarely takes action unless necessary or pushed too far. On the contrary, his manic state is wild and uncontrollable most of the time. Whereas in his depressed state, Jugo is normally as calm as he can be and tends to rationalize his preferred course of action before acting upon it, in his manic state, Jugo is nearly unrestrained, and rarely thinks things through before committing himself to a response or action. As if he were completely ecstatic, Jugo tends to grin a lot in his manic state, and finds amusement in everything around him. In this state of mind, Jugo relies more heavily on his physical might instead of his intellect, as his tremendous muscle growth and stamina allow him to far exceed the capabilities of his depressed state. This also indicates that Jugo becomes somewhat simple-minded when like this, and is willing to use the easiest and quickest methods necessary to complete any and all tasks at hand. Almost as if he were a different person, Jugo tends to be more sociable when in his mania, and only truly grows angry whenever someone provokes him, or he has shifted over from a more enraged depressive state. Acting on instinct and simple-minded actions, Jugo is also more prone to believing what people will tell him, and can be succeptable to his delusions of granduer; many of which spawn from his manic-induced mind. He's also particularly more violent and aggressive in this state of mind, and prefers to solve any and all conflicts with fighting and assault. As a result, Jugo's manic state is usually reserved for fighting and combat, and is rarely used for anything else. It also doesn't help that Jugo seems to have a sick and twisted idea of how to have fun when he becomes like this, as he isn't above needlessly attacking anyone he deems worthy of his aggression. As noted earlier, and as a result of his constant switching between depression and mania, Jugo is easily prone to wild delusions, and as such, has lost touch with reality. This makes him particularly dangerous, as he will tend to stubbornly stick to whatever pops into his head. Most of the time, his wild and inaccurate ideas are formed during his bouts of mania, but they're only strengthened when Jugo reflects on them in his depressed state. Many results have come about as a result of his delusional state of mind, such as believing that his position among The Asylum Pirates has made him popular amongst them, or that he is merely a living weapon to be used for acts of grossly unnecessary amounts of violence and destruction. He has come to believe that life is all a huge game with no serious consequences involved, which makes his actions and declarations even more startling and unnerving. This insane view he has about himself, others, and about life itself, has also made him arrogant, as he believes that due to his strength, he can boldly do whatever he pleases without worry or fear, and that he is one of the strongest people in the world, among other crazy beliefs he holds. He thinks of those who antagonize him as "jealous" or "ignorant," and those who like him to be his closest friends, no matter what the reason for his appreciation may be. If women so much as compliment him or make a kind remark towards him, Jugo can end up believing he has a steady girlfriend. These unbelievable ideas and statements he has made, among many others, has lead Jugo to gain an infamous reputation for being insane and highly dangerous. Thus, why he seems to fit in so well among The Asylum Pirates. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Trixie: Han Seikaku: Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Jugo's name is a reference to the character, Jugo, from the Naruto series. Both he and the other Jugo seem to have something similiar to bipolar disorder, albeit it's an entirely exagerrated depiction of the disorder as is popularized in media. The decision to name the character after Jugo was done on purpose, with their similiarity in mind. *While Jugo's name takes its inspiration from the Naruto character, Jugo, his personality is heavily based on that of Broly's from the Dragon Ball Z movies, "Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan" and "Broly: Second Coming." Related Articles The Asylum Pirates - Jugo's crew External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Fighter Category:Antagonists Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Asylum Pirates Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User